Kuroshitsuji Drabbles: Lemon Edition
by Draco Regno-DragonKingdom
Summary: I figured I would separate my lemons and vanilla shorts. Be prepared for some strange, kinky, nowhere near vanilla lemons... I hope they meet your expectations. All manner of ships here, but of course SebaCiel is featured. Feel free to make requests!
1. Mazes

**Oh my, what a mess I've made.**

 **This began with the prompt "You wake up one morning and find that you aren't in your bed; you aren't even in your room. You're in the middle of a giant maze. A sign is hanging from the ivy: "You have one hour. Don't touch the walls." Finish the scene."**

 **Oh wow, your Simple Fic has evolved into A Complete Mess.**

 **Well... try to enjoy it, loves.**

 ** _Okay, dearies... this is much more of a mess than I was intending. I seemed to have including a whole lot of sexual tension and goodness, a bullshit plot because I can't just write a normal sex scene, goodness know. There must be a story behind it._**

 ** _Any who, darlings, and especially my little fledglings who read D and F, I /really/ need feedback on this so I can write more. I want to write more, and a coming chapter in The Duke and The Fledgling is going to have lemon all over the place. So... yes, darlings please do leave a comment with some constructive criticism. Telling me you hated it won't help me write it better next time. Neither will telling me you loved it without pointing out a specific section. This thing is a bloody mess, my fledglings. I need all the help I can get. I'll try something normal after this..._**

 **Mazes (Random AU; Weird Lemon)**

Ciel awoke slowly, his head throbbing. He rolled over only to find that he was not on his bed and his butler had not been the one to wake him up. He vaguely recalled the sound of a bell, but he couldn't be sure. The young earl stood and found that he was between a multitude of hedges. Looking to his left, he noticed a sign. It stated, in big, solid, black letters "You have one hour. Don't touch the walls." Ciel heard another loud chime, sounding more like a gong than a bell, after he had read it. With a sudden rush of panic, Ciel began to scramble out of the dead-end he was in. However, after about fifteen minutes, the boy was thoroughly vexed. He had managed to walk in a circle four different times, always ending right in front of the sign.

Kicking at the ground, Ciel had the sudden urge to call for his demon, but he refused. He would not let this puzzle beat him. Whoever had put him here probably wanted to see him defeated by such a simple thing. It was only a maze. He could manage this without the aid of his butler.

As this thought passed through his mind, Ciel leaned against the hedge behind him. Immediately he felt some moving... thing wrap around his waist, and he was lifted into the air. With a yelp, he was tossed around carelessly by whatever held him captive before it stopped. He was dangling in the grip of... it... from a great height now. He could not see over the hedges, something that further infuriated him, as he was being suspended with his back to the sky and his head was angled towards the ground. His arms and legs were dangling beneath him, and the slight swaying continuously bumped his head against the wall. All in all the experience was very disconcerting. He once again desired to call for Sebastian, but he refused. This was simple. He could manage it on his own.

The boy squirmed around, attempting to see what was holding him. After twisting his head and torso as much as he could, he found that he was being held by a vine extending from the hedge he had leaned on. How on earth had this happened? The boy recalled the sign, "Don't touch the walls." Was this the result? If so, Ciel was sure he could get out of this.

Of course that thought was accompanied by an increasingly distressing situation. Additional vines shot towards the struggling boy, restraining his arms and legs. A thorn covered vine rose in front of the earl and slowly reached towards him. Ciel's struggles doubled as the menacing tendril moved toward him, but halted as the vine wrapped gently around his arm. Just as he began to calm, it tightened quickly, piercing him with thorns.

Everything felt normal at first. But slowly his body grew progressively warmer until Ciel became uncomfortably hot. He began to squirm, and the vines restraining his body created strange sensations. As he moved, he became aware of the tightening of his pants around a... certain area.

Another vine wrapped around his torso and slid down his body, then gently began to brush against the bulge, causing a delicious sensation to shoot through his body. The situation was spiraling out of his control, and Ciel was quite frightened by the sudden change.

"Sebastian!" he shouted, acting on reflex. He silently cursed himself, but still hoped his butler had heard his call.

"My, my. It's seems you can't even follow the simplest of instructions." The demon's voice surrounded the boy. It seemed to be all around him and in his head all at once. Smoke, or perhaps shadows, seemed to pour in from all directions. It swirled beneath the captured child before becoming his butler. Sebastian stared up at the boy with a smirk, "You were told not to touch the walls. And yet you still carelessly let your guard down and broke such a simple rule."

"Sebastian, get me down from here!" Ciel shouted, not quite liking the way his servant's eyes kept flickering in and out of a demonic state. The demon's sneer morphed into something less innocent.

"I don't think so, _my lord_."

Ciel glared at his demon. How dare he; and what was with that expression? The demon looked as though he would readily devour Ciel in this moment. The thought caused the boy to continue his struggling, which rekindled the low burning feeling that had died down while he was distracted by his butler.

The vines slowly lowered the boy in front of his demon, and Sebastian observed the prominent bulge in the boy's shorts with another smirk, "What's this?" The demon's gloved hand reached towards the area, and Ciel felt the heat in his body increase dramatically.

"Don't!" The boy gasped, feeling the brief touch of the gloved hand. He did not like where the situation was going.

"Hmm, I didn't quite catch that. Perhaps it would be better if you could face me."

Ciel was about to shout some furious statement about his current state, when the plants that restrained him slowly brought him into an upright position. From here, the boy was blue-to-red eye with his demon, and it made him even more uncomfortable, if that was possible.

The demon smiled as his master squirmed, and slowly walked around the boy, "Hmm... you must be terribly uncomfortable in those stuffy clothes."

And at the mere suggestion, Ciel felt himself become far too warm for his vest and knee-highs and, well just about everything else. He began panting, and Sebastian watched his little master struggle once more before gently tugging at the child's clothing. The layers slipped of and fell to the ground.

Ciel still felt too warm, even after the removal of his clothes, "Sebastian..." he gasped, unable to think of anything else.

The demon smirked, already knowing what the next order would be, "What is it, young master?"

Ciel's eyes met Sebastian's again, and he squirmed at the strange feeling the look in his butler's eyes caused in his belly, "Sebastian... this is an order: get rid of this infernal heat!" the boy barked, thinking only of the steadily growing, uncomfortable feeling.

Sebastian's smirk gained teeth, and the demon stepped even closer to his little tamer, "Yes, my lord." The demon then stared deeply into his master's eyes as he removed his gloves with his teeth. Ciel watched, entranced, as his butler removed his tailcoat in a similarly slow fashion. By the time Sebastian was just as bare as his master, Ciel's eyes had widened a great deal, and his member had risen stiffly, pressing against his stomach.

Sebastian allowed his eyes to take in his master, who was panting heavily, before he stepped forward and snapped. The world around them shifted; the hedges faded away and became walls. Ciel dropped as the vines that entangled him vanished into smoke. Instead of catching him, Sebastian simply allowed the boy to fall onto a large rounded bed. Ciel blinked owlishly at his new surroundings, paying no mind to his butler, who was crawling towards him as one might imagine a predator stalks towards its prey.

Ciel became highly aware of Sebastian when the demon gently pulled them together. The butler took his time, allowing his hands to roam his small master's form, before settling in his tamer's lap. Ciel gasped at the gloveless touch, "Don't, don't touch that!"

"Ah, but young master, I must, if you would like me to 'get rid of this infernal heat'."

Ciel squirmed as his demon's grip tightened slightly, "That's revolting."

"Oh really," Sebastian replied smugly, "Then what's this?" As he spoke, the demon swiped his thumb over the slit of his tamer's cock. He chuckled as the action was rewarded with a drop of precum. Ciel squirmed and tried to push his butler's hands away. Sebastian sighed, "Honestly, young master. I can not follow your order with your hands there. We'll just have to fix that." And with a snap of the demon's black-tipped fingers, ropes shot out from the darkness around them and gently bound the young earl's hands above his head. Ciel yelped in surprise and tried to struggle against them, but that only resulted in the ropes tightening, and his yelp became a whimper.

Sebastian observed his young lord for a moment before his eyes settled on the stiff erection standing oh so readily at attention. Ciel couldn't help but keep his eyes on his servant. He watched as the demon leaned toward him. He was still very confused and unsettled, and despite the entire situation being gross and bizarre, he was intrigued. New pleasures were generally limited to foods and cases, so this, he supposed, could be considered a treat, if it turned out to be the experience all the woman and novels claimed it was.

Sebastian glanced up at his little master, not surprised to find a narrowed sapphire eye looking down on him. He smirked and, while maintaining eye contact, wrapped his mouth around the head of the boy's cock, delighting in widening of that blue eye. Never allowing his eyes to leave his master's, Sebastian lowered his head, drawing more of the throbbing flesh into his mouth with gentle suction. Then he pulled back completely with a lewd pop. Something was bothering the demon ever so slightly. He ignored his young master's minute grumbling and reached up to pull off the small bundle of leather that concealed his mark. With another smug smirk, the butler returned his hand to his lap, allowing it to lightly drag down the earl's body as he did so. His gaze returned to his master's now weeping erection. He placed a gentle hand at the base, and proceeded to drag his tongue along the shaft from top to bottom. It added heat to his own budding arousal as he looked up to find both sapphire eyes, one alighted with his mark, glaring down at him as he teased to boy. He allowed his tongue to slide across the head, dipping into the slit for a moment to lap lightly at the pool of cum that had gathered there. Then his tongue was back against the shaft, his mouth alternating between light sucking and gentle licks.

Ciel squirmed. A new, strange but pleasant feeling had begun to build pressure in his belly. The pleasure of Sebastian's mouth was undeniable, but he wanted to feel that encompassing warmth again, not these teasing licks and kisses. He was sure his demon was teasing him, now that he'd stopped fighting against him. It was infuriating. He was certain that the bastard would give him the pleasure he desired, but he was also certain that he would be made to ask for it. But his pride was too strong for that, so all he could do was glare down at his butler, while the demon's eyes presented his challenge. It wasn't fair. It wasn't as if this had been his idea. Or had it? Ciel found he could barely remember how he'd gotten into this mess. But he knew he wasn't beg- The bastard had started blowing cold air onto the spots he licked...

"Oh, fuck, Sebastian!" the boy called out in irritation.

The demon arched an eyebrow, still never losing eye contact and never pausing. He began to gently nip at the boys weeping cock, but offered no verbal reply.

"Stop all the bloody teasing you arse!"

The earl felt his cock jump at his demon's responding smirk.

"All the teasing? My lord, I wasn't sure if you were quite ready yet... but if that is your desire, who am I to question it?"

Ciel felt his stomach drop. He didn't think this was going to proceed as he had been hoping. His fears were affirmed as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach.

"Se-Sebastian?" he whimpered.

"Patience is a virtue, my young lord. Let us try to preserve what little we can."

The young boy squirmed to try to get a view of what his butler was doing, but the rope restraints keeping his arms above his head didn't really assist in that venture.

Then he felt a warm, wet pressure, which he could only assume was a tongue, in a place he really hadn't expected. With a jolt he attempted to wiggle away from the sensation, but his hips were suddenly in the his butler's grip and his movement was halted. All he could do was voice his disapproval.

"St-stop! That's d-dirty!" he gasped. There was only a soft chuckle in response, but surprisingly nothing else.

Despite his initial inclination to hate it, the sensation of the warm, probing muscle against his arse actually felt nice. He continued to squirm, but now it was merely a reply to the sensation, rather than an attempt at escape. A few moments later and the warmth was gone. After a moment it was replaced by a new pressure, as something began to move into him. It was uncomfortable, but not painful.

"What are you doing?" he quietly asked, hoping to get an actual response this time.

"Preparations." was his one-word reply.

"For?"

"A surprise."

"This entire event has been a surprise. Can't you tell me something? You're being uncharacteristically quiet and I'm curious. Besides, I have the right to know what you're planning to do to my body. Especially after all this."

There was a pause and an amused hum, "You want to know what I'm going to do?"

Ciel nodded, "Yes."

"You want to know _exactly_ what I'm going to do?"

The way Sebastian stressed that word made the earl wary, but he was determined to know something, "Yes, I would very much like to know."

The child's breath caught in his chest as he was yanked against Sebastian's chest, the demon's left black-nailed trailing lightly down his front. His right, the boy now realized, was being used for the "preparations". The young noble squirmed, and that wandering left hand was immediately at his throat, gently holding him still. He felt his demon's breath hot against his neck as Sebastian's voice spoke directly into his ear...

"What I'm going to do to you, _young master_ , is fuck you. I'm going to bend you over and push myself into you, until our bodies meet."

Ciel shuddered, partially because of the unexpected lewdness of Sebastian's words, and partly because of the addition of a second finger, the two currently making slight scissoring motions and squirming around as if looking for something. And though he was prepared to leave it at that, a frightening chuckle informed him that his butler was not done speaking.

"And then, _my lord_ , just as your getting used to me, I will pull out completely, leaving you to whine to be filled again. I will make you beg, if only in a near silent whisper. You will beg me to fill you with my cock."

The earl gasped as a third finger pressed against his opening, the slow stretching and slight burn beginning to hurt. But the pain was accompanied by the pleasure that filled him with every coarse word, every hot breath against his ear. His cock had made a small puddle beneath him as it dripped more and more with every syllable. He tensed as he waited for Sebastian's next words.

"Of course, I will gladly oblige. I'll sink my cock into you until there's nothing left, but you'll still be panting for more. So I'll start to slowly drag myself back out of you, as you whine, then suddenly slam into you. Over and over and over again. Picking up speed until you're ready to come. Then I will stop."

So absorbed, Ciel was, that he whimpered softly at just the thought of such torture. Sebastian chuckled, "And I will wait. I will wait until you beg for me. Not in a near silent whisper, but in a loud shout. Until you're nearly screaming my name," The demon pulled his master even closer, tightening his grip on the boy's neck slightly, before letting go of him completely and pushing him forward.

"Then, and only then, will I enter you. And once I do, I will fuck you roughly and paint the inside of your body white with my cum."

And with that, Sebastian roughly thrust into him, the tip of his cock slamming into something that made Cie see stars. The boy barely concealed his cry of pleasure. The new feeling had been growing as Sebastian spoke, the pressure building. That thrust had been the final push, and Ciel hadn't been able to keep himself from coming. Thick streams of white cum squirted across the bed, and the young lord trembled. He supposed that sex had indeed lived up to his expectations. He groaned, and began to sink into the blankets, when suddenly he was yanked back against Sebastian's chest. The boy glanced up and over his shoulder and froze.

Sebastian's eyes were bright fuchsia, their demonic glow causing the boy to shudder from fear rather than pleasure. The demon looked furious, " _ **Did I say you could come?**_ "

The child shook his head. He was both terrified and aroused, and he wasn't sure which he should be feeling at the moment. So now he was also very confused.

" _ **Did you think we were done? We are not finished until**_ I _**finish.**_ " he growled.

Ciel swallowed reflexively, once again wondering how he'd managed to get himself into this mess, and now completely unable to recall. Hell, he could hardly remember anything before asking about "preparations", never mind when this whole mess started. He felt as though he'd completely lost control of his demon.

He had little time to think, however, as Sebastian had bent him over again. He wasn't quite sure what to expect as the demon began to thrust deeply into him. He felt the pleasure throughout his whole body, and was so distracted by it that he forgot his fear altogether. That pleasant pressure began to build in his stomach again, and his aching cock twitched in response. He could feel it almost ready to blow and tensed his body to get ready for it.

But suddenly he was in his now familiar upright position and Sebastian's left hand dropped down and gripped the base of his cock, while is right arm wrapped around his waist and helped pull him in time with his demon's thrusting. He groaned loudly as his release was denied.

Sebastian chuckled, "I had planned to be nicer about withholding your release, but you are difficult, like always. You will have to beg."

"P-please?" Ciel groaned. It was unbearably hard to think with the pleasure. But now his head was pounding.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Sebastian, please!" Ciel thought he was going to go mad. He couldn't stand this teasing much longer. His cock was beginning to throb almost as much as his head.

"Yes, _my lord_? What is it?"

"Oh fuck! Sebastian! Please!" Ciel began to buck against the hand denying his release, hoping there might be some friction to ease the growing pain.

"Such coarse language, _young master_. I cannot aid you if you do not tell me exactly what you need." Ciel could practically feel Sebastian's smirking as he spoke.

The young noble attempted to struggle out of his demon's grip once more to no avail. He groaned, "Oh, fucking hell, Sebastian! Please! Please just..." his voice dropped to whisper, "just let me come..."

The demon's eyes flashed, and he thrust into Ciel deeply, hitting that problematic spot, just as he released his master's cock. As Ciel once again made a mess of the bed, Sebastian proceeded to fulfill his promise, and painted his lord's insides with his cum. The earl groaned from the sensation, but even that was not enough to keep his eyes open. He could feel himself drifting off, the last thing he heard being a quiet "Ciel..." whispered into his ear.

* * *

Ciel awoke slowly, his head throbbing. He looked around. His blankets were a ruffled mess, and there seemed to be a tray laying beside him. He sat up slowly and pulled the tray into his lap. It was nothing fancy, just some dry toast and chicken soup. He tried to bring himself to eat, but he had no appetite. He instead turned his focus to his dreams. They were rather hazy, blurring into each other. The first had been in a green place, the rest it was dark. He remembered Sebastian being there, but not much else. He sighed and wondered where his demon was? The curtains were open, the sun was high in the sky. He probably had mountains of work to get through. Where was Sebastian?

The child frowned and called out his butler's name. Or rather he tried. Up until this point he'd been unaware of the pain in his throat. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, his whole body was in pain. It had been easy to forget after waking from a strange dream with a pounding headache, but now that he was aware, he was utterly surprised he'd managed to sit up at all. He was thoroughly confused. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

"Sebastian." he croaked, a broken whisper all he could manage.

Of course, a moment later the demon butler had arrived. He rushed to his master's bedside.

"Finally properly awake now, young master?"

Ciel frowned, that hurt too, and glanced at Sebastian's hand and then at his own. Taking a brief moment to interpret the message, Sebastian frowned as well, and placed his master's hand into his own, with his palm facing upward.

 _It hurts too much to talk. Everything hurts. Why does everything hurt? And what do you mean by properly awake now?_ Ciel tapped his hurried questions out onto his butler's hand. This, at least, hurt much less than talking.

"Ah, I see. You don't remember much of anything, do you? Well, we were returning to the manor after our brief adventure out to sea, when you suddenly collapsed in the garden. You had come down with a fever, and had probably been sick before that. What followed was the most terrifying week of my entire life. You remained in this semi-comatose state for a day or two. Then you would awaken briefly, but it always seemed as though you were having some sort of fever dream. You would say things that didn't make sense, and you would attempt to give me orders, but often times they made no sense, so I ignored them. During those brief awakenings I would manage to feed you something light and give you something to drink. You often seemed very distressed, and I attempted to ease your pain whenever I could."

 _So I've been unconscious for a week? What a mess. Has anything happened?_

"Thankfully, no. I haven't gotten so much as a phone call since you fell ill. Even the others decided to leave me be. They all took a brief vacation and went to the townhouse. I shall have to send for them."

 _Not yet. Let the idiots have their peace so that I can have mine. You can send for them once I can walk around on my own._

"Hm, my lord there are chores that must be done. I'm sure you can have them around without giving them some strange order."

Ciel frowned, it still hurt, tried to think back to this week. He couldn't remember much of anything except for his... dreams. _What sort of strange orders?_

"Well, things like 'get me down', 'let me go', and 'don't' for starters. You often said them at very random times. They were often accompanied by a dazed glare in a random direction."

The dreams were coming back to him, and he was beginning to understand. So they had been fever induced nightmares. That made sense. Except for one thing.

He wasn't that creative, especially when it came to sex. The most he'd experienced was reading the risqué novels Mei-Rin would occasionally sneak him. So...

 _You said often my orders wouldn't make sense. What did you do when they did?_

"Well, I attempted to accomplish them as best as I could. An order is an order when you actually mean it, my lord."

 _What sort of... orders were they?_ Ciel had a bad feeling about the answer to that question...

"Well... Towards the beginning of the week you told me to 'get rid of this infernal heat'. I opened a few windows, removed your blankets and your clothes, and attempted to cool you down. You eventually fell back into your restless sleep, so I had assumed you were content."

 _Anything else?_

"Hmm, I suppose there were a few other requests. A few... less than reasonable orders. But," Ciel froze as his demon's gaze turned sultry, "How could I deny you, when you asked so sweetly?" He chuckled and rose from the bed, grabbing the tray of untouched food and turning to leave before pausing at the door to whisper, "Ciel..."


	2. GenBen Lemen (see what I did there)

**_Okay another practice lemon!_**

 ** _Request some kinks and couples! I need to work at this..._**

 ** _It's three in the morning..._**

 ** _I should be asleep..._**

 ** _but instead I'm writing..._**

 ** _straight sex... and it's ugh_**

 ** _WTF am I doing_**

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"You're a woman..."

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Why?"

"You were thinking about it."

"Just because I briefly wonder what it would be like-"

"Not briefly, you've been contemplating it for days."

"-to have normal sex for once, doesn't mean you-"

"You're ranting again, love."

"-can just suddenly change everything-"

"I only made minor changes... Do you think the breasts are too much?"

"-and become a bleeding woman! No! They aren't too- Stop distracting me!"

"Little love..."

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

"Ciel, I am here to serve you. To quell your every desire."

"So you became a woman."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"You aren't even going to-"

"Nope."

"Come now, Ciel," _A sultry voice purred in the child's ear,_ "You know you're dying to see how it feels."

 _How could he resist the call of the devil?_

* * *

The boy rolled over to face his lover. When given permission like that, he was so often without control, it was difficult . It was utterly new territory. He was unsure as to what he would do first.

First there was the hair. It was so much longer now. Sure, it had been lengthy before, but now it was so easy to reach out and tug it. They'd never really explored hair pulling before. He would get back to that.

Second, the breasts of course. Perhaps they were a little too much. They seemed too large, but in a comforting way... Strangely Paula was the woman who came to his mind as he tried to compare the size... Actually that wasn't so strange at all. But he was getting distracted. He wondered how... sensitive they were. That would be his first mission.

Third... Finally... there was... that. What was he supposed to think of it as? He'd heard enough in his time as the Queen's Dog to know a number of... slurs. But this... this belonged to Sebastian. He could degrade it like that. He thought back to some of the novels he'd read. What did they call it... a flower? Yes, it was Sebastian's flower... Oh, this was going to be difficult.

The demon tilted her head, "Come now, my tiny master. Take charge. What are you going to do to me?"

It wasn't fair, Sebastian wasn't playing fair. This was not his role. They switched when it came to this... when it came to sex...

"Are you nervous? I can hel-"

Ciel scowled, "No, I don't need your help! I can manage fine on my own!" Fuck! Why did he say that? No, he could do this! He was the master after all. He should... he should be in charge... to begin with...

The young earl leaned forward, unsure. He glanced into his demon's eyes and an overwhelming lust passed over him. Damn him...

"Fuck it." The demon liked it rough, anyways.

Ciel grabbed his servant and pushed her onto her back.

"Oh?"

"Oh hush, Sebastian."

The demon(ess?) arched an eyebrow, "Why, of cou-"

He grabbed her face roughly, he wasn't too concerned as he couldn't truly hurt her, "Shut. Up." He kissed her roughly, biting her lip when she tried to take over out of habit. No, he was indeed the master. It was time he acted like it. She would submit to him in every aspect.

He released her face, allowing one hand to move to the back of her head. He wanted to play with his earlier idea. He gently pulled at first, to determine the reaction. He was rewarded with a gentle moan. He pulled back from the kiss to grin. The demoness whined softly, and his grin widened. He roughly pulled her head back to kiss her again, and the sounds she'd begun to make were utterly satisfying. But kissing was not enough. He needed more. He needed to _taste_ more. His lips moved across that milky white skin, gently tracing her jaw, which had so subtly softened due to the change. Down to her ivory throat, which the boy could not resist marking. In the heat of the moment, with Sebastian moaning beneath him and the satisfaction of his teeth against her flesh, it was no question why the demon enjoyed dominating him so much. Neither of them paid any mind to the aggressive way the blunette ripped open his lover's shirt. Strangely, it seemed the butler had changed clothes before changing sexes. Perhaps so as to prevent his precious tailcoat from being damaged. Curse him. Now Ciel would have to fuck her twice as hard. Yes, fuck was the word he'd decided to use. He was pulling the stops. If he was going to dominate his demon, he would do it in every way he could think of.

There, he'd unveiled them. He did not bother appraising the two luscious mounds. His tongue was too busy tracing patterns around the sensitive pink . God, how sweet the taste. Never would the earl tire of dragging his tongue across that pale chest. But still, he needed more. His demon was only quietly moaning, barely competition for the sounds he, himself, had made the previous evening. With one hand he grasped her left breast, twisting it roughly and relishing the yelp of pained pleasure Sebastian gave, and with the other cupped the right, in order to bring the sensitive flesh closer to his mouth. With a pleased hum, the boy roughly began to suck at the nipple, soothing it with a gentle caress of his tongue. Sebastian rolled under him, pulling from his cruel hand but struggling to push against his mouth. Ciel revelled in the power of it all. Rarely did he ever get to be in this position. It was... satisfying to say the least. But there was still one last realm to conquer.

He dragged his tongue over to her left breast, gently massaging it as an apology of sorts for the... abuse. And instead of turning that harsh treatment to the right mound, he let his hand glide down her body. He heard her breath catch, and perhaps a quiet , "Finally..." as his hand reached her... Fuck. He'd still wasn't... flower didn't work anymore... could he really think of it using some of those more... vulgar terms? Why the hell not? Since he'd decided to fuck her, he supposed it only fitting that he fuck her pussy and not her flower. It still didn't seem right, but he could work it out later.

"My lord..."

The boy blinked. He'd been caught up in his internal debate... His hand had stopped. He frowned at himself, after having released her breast with a rather satisfying pop. He sighed quietly and rested his head against the twin mounds. They were a rather comfortable replacement for pillows.

"Young master if you're not up-"

Ciel scowled and rammed his fingers into her, "Shut it." She gasped and jolted beneath him, but he was suddenly distracted. It was a lot... wetter than he'd expected. He'd known that it would be wet to a certain degree, he read enough to know that, but the degree of it... He hadn't expected this. And it was warm. Sex was quickly moving to the back of his mind; now he was simply interested in exploring her. Were all women like this?

"Generally, yes. Now please would you-"

Ciel curled his finger experimentally and was pleased to find that he was doing something right, as she shut up rather quickly. He smiled to himself, then frowned. His current position was rather inconvenient, and he wanted to _see_ more of what he was doing.

"Don't do that. You know how much I hate it when you listen in on my private thoughts." The boy wiggled his fingers around as he spoke, stroking and poking, figuring out what caused the desired response. He was hoping he'd be able to get her to moan again, but it seemed like neither of them were properly in the "sex" mindset.

"I'm sorry it's just- not there - It's so hard not to respond- fuck, yes there- when we're in the middle of... this."

"Hmm, I don't think I'm doing that good of job."

"Oh, my lord, you're doing wonderfully."

"Well, **I'm** not happy with it. I was hoping to... I wanted it to be... more... than this."

"Hmm, perhaps you can still make it "more"."

The earl sat up. He supposed he could. But he doubted it would be the same as he'd originally planned. The rush, the desire to dominate, had passed as quickly as it had come. He was the more submissive one in bed for a reason. Either way, he'd taken up his usual role of master and he needed to follow through. He moved away from her in order to remove his trousers, which he probably should have done earlier.

"Let me, my lord." The demoness murmured.

While she undressed him, a rather dull process even with Sebastian being a woman, the child marveled at his hand. Unlike the... fluid he was used to, the stickiness on his hand was clear. He sniffed at it and found it terribly difficult to describe the smell, apart from still utterly Sebastian. Cautiously put a finger in his mouth, and found the taste to be utterly unlike what he was used to. There was a saltiness to it... but also a bitterness... It was incredibly similar but so new, he really couldn't think of how to describe it. Or perhaps he was merely an uninventive person when it came to descriptions.

"Young master," Sebastian whispered, "Would you like me to change back?"

The boy frowned, drawn out of his quiet contemplation, "No, not at all. I'm very curious about this form. I've never really experienced anything like this before."

"Hm, I suppose you haven't. Well," the demoness smiled and stretched out on the bed, "take all the time you need."

Ciel nodded and rose to his knees. The whole situation was a bit silly. He'd been adjusting to it, taking his time. He was still unsure of his approach, but he knew it didn't really matter. As usual, he was overthinking things. Sex was about the experience, it wasn't all sweaty body bodies and heavy pants, though it generally was when it came to them. But this was new, a realm he wasn't familiar with, and it was natural for him to... explore the sensations. He needed to remind himself that it was okay to feel out of his element. Sebastian wasn't going to be cruel or insensitive. It was an experience. They were experiencing it together.

The noble knelt above his lover, trying not to overthink what he needed to do, but failing, of course. Why did he think he would utterly dominate Sebastian this first time? He didn't understand this, this wasn't what he was used to. He needed to work with his lover to make do this right.

"Sebastian..."

The demoness smiled, "I'll guide you, my lord."

He nodded and relaxed as her hands moved to his hips. That felt familiar, at least. She shifted him slightly, and he held onto her arms tightly as he pushed forward. He bit his lip as he slipped inside, and she was wet enough that he truly did slip inside. The heat was intense and... everywhere. He buried his face in her chest as he buried himself in her in an attempt to try to keep himself from acting impulsively. Once he calmed down he gently pulled back and thrust forward. Finally, something he was used to. Her hands dropped from his waist as he began to thrust with more certainty, every movement affirmed by her quiet sighs, a shift from the moans from earlier, but it felt more gentle this way. He set his pace to a calm and steady rocking. It was nice, and peaceful, nothing like the rough, messy fuck he'd initially imagined.

They swayed together for a while, the quiet sound of thighs brushing together and the child's shirt rubbing against his demon's stomach helping the pair keep time. At one point, Sebastian hummed a soothing lullabye, neither of them particularly anxious about reaching climax. Indeed, it seemed as though the demon was attempting to put her little master to sleep instead of trying to bring about her own satisfaction. Ciel was certainly surprised, a dazed, drowsy sort of way, that this was the result of his silent wish. He wasn't exactly sure if he'd rather have the fast-paced, snarky, sultry male Sebastian back anytime soon. This was nice.

* * *

He wasn't all that aware of when they'd stopped, but at some point they had, most likely because he'd spent... or fallen asleep. It was a dull way to end the evening, but it had been a nice one. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't done more for Sebastian, but he contented himself with knowing that they could always do it again.

And they would do it again. He was sure of it.

 ** _Fuck this... fuck everything..._**

 ** _I need to get better at this..._**

 ** _Hey, what sort of... vocabulary do you guys like seeing here? Semi-innocent or just... crude? I'm trying to be inventive or whatever..._**

 ** _Ugh What the fuck did I just write_**

 ** _I just wanted to write a quick genderbent fuck... but I've been writing it for over three hours... fuck me... ugh_**

 ** _Gods... what the fuck is this? And I thought "Mazes" was bad..._**


	3. Quickie 1

_**Short citrusy stuff...**_

 **Wall Quickie** (Mod AU)

"Fuck!" the blunette groaned as he was slammed against the wall.

"You should have known this was coming," his lover growled into his ear, "You've been teasing me all day."

Ciel didn't pay much attention to the words, more focused on getting his butler out of that stupid Dunkin' Donuts t-shirt. Sebastian chuckled and snapped his fingers, the accursed article appearing on the far side of the couch. The teen marveled at his lover's smooth chest, reacting as if it were a new sight even after more than a century. His partner was right; he had been busy antagonizing his butler in order to bring the ravenette to his breaking point. He hadn't been expecting such an aggressive reaction, but it only added to the youth's fire.

Sebastian could see the glow in his lover's eyes, and quickly lifted the boy off of the ground, "Oh no; you aren't having an ounce of control, Little Lord. Not after the torture you've put me through today." He pressed his knee against the wall and lowered his lover down, barely allowing contact between his thigh and Ciel's crotch. The teen's reaction was exactly as anticipated.

"Sebastian..." The tone of the boy's voice was enough to alert the demon of his desires.

"Hm?" That didn't mean he couldn't play dumb.

"Sebastian... please..."

"Please what?"

"..."

The demon shifted his leg and his master moaned in response.

"Please..."

The ravenette chuckled, "I am too easy on you." He nuzzled the brat's neck, blazing his skin with butterfly kisses.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's voice was quiet, confused, but there was a huskiness that made it clear where his thoughts were.

The demon gently kissed his master's throat, while black tipped fingers dragged along the boy's thighs to his zipper. He could hear the brat's breath catch in his throat, but he held out.

The earl groaned, "Oh my g- Sebastian fuck me!"

The butler grinned against his lover's throat and ripped off his faded jeans in one fluid motion. He really enjoyed winning. It managed to get him hotter than he already was, and as he furiously removed every article of clothing that stood in the way of full contact with his lover, he wondered how little preparation he could get away with. He was certain his partner could take anything he could give.

"I swear to god, if you don't h-"

Sebastian just let him drop onto his cock, effectively cutting off the brat's rant. Then, before Ciel could catch his breath, he thrust into him. Again. And again. Over and over. Slamming him against the wall hard enough for one of the many hanging framed art pieces to drop. But he didn't stop, didn't even slow. Not when Ciel's nails dug into his upper arms. Not when two more frames dropped to the ground. Not even when he himself came. Not until he felt Ciel's whole body tremble as the boy released.

"Fuck..." Ciel whispered.

And that was it. Sebastian let him down and the brat waddled off to the shower. The butler himself used a washcloth and the kitchen sink. Then the pair dropped onto the couch to binge watch The Crown.

 ** _Ech... I need to get better at writing sex scenes. It's really hard, since I don't have much experience to draw from._**

 ** _Anyone know of any well written scenes that can help me improve? There's just something lackluster about this, and all of my lemons._**


	4. Quickie 2

_**fuck it I'm not finishing it**_

 _ **...yet...**_

 ** _A rough, mean, degrading sex scene._**

 ** _This is a depiction of an S/M relationship. Not all S/M relationships are like this._**

 ** _But this is how I chose to depict the relationship of this version of these characters._**

The sound of his body hitting the wall resonated in his skull. He could feel the stone give way to the force. It was one of those days.

"Is somethi-" No proper inquiry into his master's temperament could escape his lips as the younger demon's crashed into them.

"Shut up." The earl growled into his mouth, grabbing a fistful of his servant's hair in order to yank the taller man to his knees.

It was indeed one of those days.

Sebastian pondered the cause of his master's rage while the boy assaulted his lips and jaw and his throat, kissing roughly and biting as he pleased. As was his right as master. It could be any number of things: a poor dinner with Lady Elizabeth, a business meeting gone awry, or simply shitty tea. Anything could set the boy off. He was always seething with anger under the surface. And Sebastian could do nothing about it. Or rather anything these days.

He sat, day in day out, in his bedroom. A new bedroom. The earl's "training" for this new lifestyle had been rough. He had refused to give orders. He had reworked the entirety of the elder's being. Sebastian was made to understand that he was a slave whose only purpose was to please his master. In words, it hardly seemed different from usual. But somehow everything had changed.

"Undress me. Quickly, I need release."

Sebastian reached towards his master's vest buttons only to have his wrist grabbed and his hand brought to the lord's face for inspection.

"What is this?"

"Fo-forgive m-"

" **What** did I say about that phrase?"

"I apologize, my lord. It was re-"

"No excuses. Now why are you not wearing your gloves? Gloves are only to come off duri-" The demon cut himself off and his sapphire eye narrowed and flashed red, "You are meant to be in chastity due to your last offense. Do I need to implement **full** chastity?"

"N-no, my lord. I-"

"That word, Dog. Watch your tongue or I will remove it."

"I apologize, Master. I was weak willed."

"When?"

"Master?"

"How long have your gloves been off?"

Sebastian could feel apprehension building in his gut. He'd known this was coming. He had known he would be punished. He expected it, anticipated it, craved it. He did not, as others might think, hate his new position. He did not resent his master. It came with the training, but it was something else. He loved his lord. He loved pleasing him, hated his discomfort. But he loved his punishments more. Or rather, the good punishments. He was a good slave, obedient enough, and he knew what lines he should not cross. But since his master refused to give him proper orders, he could easily choose to push those lines. And he did. It was how he'd ended up in chastity in the first place. He'd pushed a little too far. His punishment was painful. He'd been isolated from his lord, no longer permitted to see his face or receive commands. No opportunities to please him. He could only hear him through the walls of his "prison".

"Answer me, Dog."

"Three days."

"Three... ah. I see. Perhaps I should move you then, if just the soun-"

"Please don't." Sebastian whispered.

"What? Are you begging for something, Worm? Do you wish to be moved to the abandoned wing of the manor?"

"I do not, my lord. Please allow me to stay here."

"Where is 'here', Worm?"

"My prison."

"Your prison?"

"Ah, f- I ap-"

"You call the room I so graciously allowed you to stay in after you embarrassed me, a room you desired to be so close to my own, a prison?"

"I am truly sorry, Master. I was being ungrateful."

"No. Perhaps you were simply responding accordingly."

"Master?"

"Perhaps I spoil you. I let you choose where to serve your punishment because I wished to be kind. You seemed so utterly repentant for your egregious mistake."

I was, I am repentant. I am so truly sorry, my lord. I did not me-"

"Silence." The earl turned away, "Tomorrow, you shall be moved to the western wing."

Sebastian winced. Just the thought of being even further away from his master, and to lose out on the contact he would have had left him in pain, "Please, Master. Please let me remain here."

"In your prison?"

"In my palace, my lord."

"So the frightened bird changes its tune."

"It does not make the song less true."

The young noble strolled over to a wall. Wedged deep into the stone were iron loops, and from them hung chains. He crouched low and grabbed a cuff from the ground, "Where are your gloves, Dog? Where did you bury them in your shame?"

Sebastian crawled (his master had put him on his knees and he had not been given permission to rise) over to a metal post that was sticking out of the floor in one corner of the room. He had, indeed, buried them.

"Tell me what happened. Why did you disobey me?"

"It was not intentional disobedience, my lord."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see I was kneeling here when I heard your voice. I thought that, despite being unable to act, I could at least listen. I did not think I was doing anything wrong."

"In that moment, you had not. Continue."

"I moved closer to the wall so that I could focus completely on your voice."

"Show me how you sat."

The demon sat with his legs splayed behind him, his thumbs together with his palms pressed flat against the ground, and his forehead pressed against the wall.

"Continue, but remain as you are."

"I closed my eyes and listened to your voice until you reached climax, and it seems I had focused too deeply because I immediately..." he trailed off, closing his eyes with a quiet sigh as he remembered the sound of his master's moans.

The earl stood silently for a moment, watching his servant with mild interest before finishing, "You came. Simply due to the sound of my voice. I assume that because of your position, you spent all over your gloves," Sebastian nodded, "You are forgiven. I will decide in the morning whether or not you will still be moved. Until then..."

Sebastian watched his lord move around his peripherals, "You are still not permitted to touch me with your bare hands. However, my need for release at present outweighs my need to punish you more thoroughly. This will be the only time during your punishment that I will allow you to touch me without your gloves."

He was, without a doubt, still angry, but he was calm on the surface. Sebastian felt a little disappointed. He found the angrier sex to be much more exciting, but he was quick to remind himself to be grateful for being allowed to partake, especially while he was being punished.

 ** _maybe to be continued..._**


	5. After-Shower Escapades

_**Wanted to write a lemon this week. Gotta prep for this Sa・**_ _ **tur・**_ _ **day**_

 _ **Let me know how well it's constructed.**_

 _ **(I'm challenging myself to exclude cruder words from this one, to expand my... sexual vocabulary)**_

Ciel freed his hair from the fluffy white towel, dragging it down his face and into his lap like a child. Even after more than a century he still maintained a childish nature. He shook his damp hair with a sigh, running his fingers through it as he grabbed the comb. Then the bathroom door burst open, Sebastian stepping out with no modesty. Or a towel.

The younger demon glanced over at his husband, still carelessly yanking the comb through his hair. The ex-butler arched a brow with his signature smirk.

The blunette scowled, "No."

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

Ciel tossed the comb away in irritation, "No, we just showered."

The ravenette strolled over to the bed, "But that's the best time."

The younger demon scoffed and turned around, grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

His husband grinned and crawled across the bed, "When you're damp and warm and drowsy, and your body still tingles from the hot shower."

"No, that is when you're supposed to sleep." Ciel grumbled, grabbing Sebastian's pants from the foot of the bed and tossing them in his lover's face.

The ravenette grabbed his pyjama bottoms and held them in his fist, "Tell me you aren't dying to feel my hand around your-"

"What I'm dying to feel is my head hitting this pillow," the blunette snapped, pulling the blankets tight around him and turning his back to his husband.

Sebastian sighed and reluctantly put his pants on before sliding under the covers himself.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes slowly, aware of his shallow breaths. He shifted his hips and groaned quietly at the stickiness that coated his thighs. He scowled in his husband's direction. It was his fault, of course.

"Damn devil." the blunette muttered as he turned over, determined to go back to sleep. He was not going to give Sebastian the satisfaction of being right. But the moment his eyes closed he could see the ravenette hovering over him, panting as he-

"Sebastian." Ciel growled, turning over to shake his lover's shoulder. The elder slept on. The young demon leaned over his husband. "Sebastian," he barked into his ear, "Wake up."

One garnet eye opened to look at the blunette.

"Get up."

Sebastian sighed, rolling over to face his beloved, "I am awake."

Ciel squirmed now that he had his husband's attention. He bit his lip, "Um... well... You can probably smell it."

The ravenette arched a brow, "Smell what?"

The blunette scowled, "You know very well what."

Sebastian chuckled, "You're right. I can smell it. And?"

"And? Fix it!"

The elder demon grinned, "But I seem to recall _someone_ being adamant about going to sleep instead."

Ciel knocked his head against his husband's, "That was then. This is now. It's your fault, now fix it."

"My fault?"

"Yes!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You know damn well how it's your fault."

"Yes," Sebastian whispered huskily into Ciel's ear, "but I want you to tell me."

The blunette shivered, "Ack, no just take care of it."

"Hmph, take care of what?"

"Sebastian!" the younger demon whined.

"Ciel." The elder arched a brow expectantly.

"Ugh, it was just a dream."

"A dream that's left you begging for me."

"Argh..." Ciel groaned, burying his face into his pillow, "No. Nevermind. Nevermind! Just go back to sleep..."

The ravenette watched his beloved for a moment before pulling the younger demon into his lap, "You are infuriating," the elder muttered, slipping off the blunette's ruined underwear.

"Se-"

Sebastian hushed him. "I will take up my old role and serve you tonight," he murmured, wrapping his hand around Ciel's member, "You don't need to say a word."

The blunette bit his lip, already slowly moving his hips along with his husband's gentle strokes. But he didn't let himself enjoy it for long, "Wait."

His lover looked down at him quizzically, "My love?"

He shook his head, "I don't want that. I don't want this." He gently removed the elder's hand.

"But I thought-"

Ciel cut him off, tenderly brushing their lips together, "I want this." He pushed back, grinding his hips into his husband's lap.

Sebastian smirked, "Oh?"

The young demon turned around, straddling his lover's lap. The ravenette gripped his waist as they kissed, while Ciel worked to remove his husband's pants. He didn't bother pulling the striped bottom's beyond Sebastian's thigh, eagerly pushing the other's manhood against his entrance. Sebastian frowned.

"Shouldn't w-"

"Shhh..." Ciel murmured, eyes falling shut as his lover's member pushed into him. It hurt, but not as much as it could have. That dream had made a bigger mess than he'd thought.

Sebastian chuckled, "So eager. I almost can't believe that you were so cruel earlier."

Ciel rolled his eyes, gasping as Sebastian rolled his hips, "I just wanted to sleep. Of course you had to ruin that with your stupid words."

"Hm, are we resorting to childish insults?"

"Yes."

The elder laughed, "At least you're honest."

The blunette grinned. This was nice. Very sweet, very them. But... he wanted things to be a little rougher. He leaned forward, kissing his lover hungrily. Sebastian took the hint, thrusting harder and faster, smirking when Ciel's quiet moans interrupted the kisses. Still, the blunette pushed, nipping at his husband's collarbone when he couldn't keep the kissing up. The other's smirk widened, and his grip on the young demon's hips tightened. He took away Ciel's control and slowly drew out every movement of their hips. The blunette pressed his face into his lover's chest as his moans grew louder. Sebastian began to breathe harder himself, slowly picking up the pace.

Ciel's face was hot but he wanted one more thing. With a huff, he leaned back and stared at his lover from lowered lids.

His husband arched a brow, stilled steadily thrusting, "Ciel?"

The young demon was flustered, "C-can... um... I want... to be... on the bottom." Sebastian's smirk only made the blunette's face hotter.

"If that is your desire." And in one fluid motion, without breaking pace, Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed. The younger demon gasped as he hit the bed, his eyes falling shut. Almost perfect. He locked his ankles behind his lover's back, trapping the other and forcing the pair even closer together. He gasped again as Sebastian pressed even deeper into him, hitting a spot that made the young demon grip tighter. Again and again, his husband slammed into the spot, forcing the air out of his lungs and white spots into his vision. But even through those spots he could see the way his lover's eyes seemed to lose focus, as the elder's breathing grew even heavier. They were both near their limits.

And then it came. That blissful release. Ciel resisted the instinct the close his eyes. There was one thing, one thing he had been waiting to see. There it was. His pleasure increased ten fold at the site of it; his husband hovering over him, his face the perfect picture of absolute pleasure, as the ravenette spent inside of him.

And then it was over. Sebastian slowly pulled out and went dropped to the side. They lay there, silent except for their labored breathing. Then the silence was broken by Sebastian's chuckle. Ciel glanced over at his husband, utterly incapable of moving anything but his head. The ravenette lifted himself with one arm to look down at his beloved.

"I suppose you'll be needing a second shower now."

 ** _Mod AU headcannon: Ciel never stopped calling Sebastian a demon or devil to demean him when he's irritated. Despite being one himself..._**

 ** _Member is still not a sexy word to me... neither is manhood..._**

 ** _Ding-dong isn't sexy either. I didn't use it. It just isn't sexy._**


	6. Finished

_**I'm sorry. These are stories I no longer have the heart to tell. The last three years have been insightful and at times unimaginably joyous. But now this collection is full of characters I can no longer bring myself to write as. A reminder of a person I can no longer bear to think about. Of a disconnect I cannot seem to understand. I don't know for certain why I can't find the heart to write anything anymore, much less these half-stories. I am disappointed but my disappointment is not enough. It never is.**_

 _ **So I apologize now for tales that I can never finish. Which is fine I suppose. There was never an end in mind...**_

 _ **This is also a statement for the whole of my presence on this site. If I can't write, what am I doing here? So I suppose I am done. Do not expect anything more from me, though I doubt any of you really do at this point.**_

 _ **Enough of that bad mood. I need better final words to you all. So... Be affectionate with your friends and family. It's alright to be afraid to be honest but never let it stop you. Always do your best to be nice and never fail to be kind. I love what you all have given me these past three years, and I wish I could have given you more than just unfinished stories. My heart aches as it always does with goodbyes, but the never seems to stop them from coming. Good day, good luck, and remember that somebody loves you. Ask them why if you need reasons to love you, too. It won't be easy, but that's okay. Take whatever time you need. If you can't give yourself a break, I'll give you one, so take a rest. I wish I could do better, to do more than this. I know I must have more to offer. Regardless, I give my best regards to all of you.**_


End file.
